Energy Rider Chapter Two
A few hours later (Erado had discovered his body's propensity for hunger), Goku and the Flying Nimbus were flying him too Master Roshi's house. "You're sure he can train me?" Goku nodded. "He was my first teacher besides my grandpa. He may not be able to teach you everything, but he can certainly get you off to a good start." Not sure what to expect, Erado fell into silent contemplation. They landed in front of Kame House. Once on the ground, Erado turned to Goku. "I can handle it from here." Goku nodded. "If you're sure. He may not take you as a student." Erado smiled. "You had a tail when he met you, and for most of the time he knew you, correct?" Goku nodded. "No problem then." Goku nodded again, and jumped back onto the Nimbus. Now alone, Erado walked up to the door and knocked. Turtle answered. "Uh, Hello." Erado nodded in greeting. "I am Erado. I have come for training." Sure that the pint size in front of him shouldn't have such a deep, grown up voice, he decided that Roshi should handle this. Roshi, who was deeply engrossed in an exercise video (go figure), wasn't to be distracted. Turtle finally turned off the TV. "Turtle! What's wrong with you? You know I have to get my program every day." "Sorry, Master, but you have a visitor." Roshi turned to look at Erado. "All, right." He walked over to get a better look, and saw the tail. "Kid, are you related to a guy named Goku?" Erado, not one to show his whole hand all at once, just said "You could say that." "All right then, why are you here?" "Training." Roshi gave a heavy sigh. "I haven't trained anyone in years, not since Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha graduated. But, I guess I could do it one more time." Erado smiled. "Excellent. My name is Erado, Master." "Uh, just one thing, kid." Erado raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" "What's with the voice?" Erado gave a single chuckle. "That will take a while to explain. If you want to know now, get comfortable." Roshi sat on his couch, and Erado told him the story of the Peacekeeper attack and his arrival. At the end, Roshi had only one thing to say: "Goku already has a son?" Erado gave another chuckle. "That was my reaction as well." "Well, we'd better get going. We have to go to another, larger island for the first stage of your training." Roshi minimized Kame House, and re-enlarged a jet for traveling. Roshi made Erado do all the same things as Goku and Krillin (for details, see Dragon Ball), but had to wait before giving him a turtle shell. It kept falling of Erado's small frame. After a year-and-a-half, Erado had completed his training on the island, including training his tail and mastering his ape form, and was ready for the next stage. "Well Erado, I have nothing left to teach you, but you haven't surpassed me yet. In order to do that, you should travel the world, and learn from life." Erado nodded. "Yes, Master. Is there anywhere you would recommend starting?" Roshi nodded. "Head for the land of Korin, and climb the tower I was telling you about. Once you've done that, return to me two years after you get the sacred water." Erado nodded and, having memorized a map of Earth and having a perfect sense of direction, set of directly for Korin's tower. It took him a few days to reach it, as he hadn't learned to fly yet and, no matter how fast he ran, his legs were still very short. Once there, he discovered a small tipi. Looking inside, he didn't see anyone, but soon discovered one of the occupants. To be specific, the one who threw a hatchet at his head. His training allowed him to dodge, but just barely. Just imagine if I hadn't met the old man he thought. Upa came into view. "What are you doing here?" Erado, in order to avoid another explanation about his voice, did his best to sound like a 2 year old. "I'm just here to climb that." he said, pointing to the tower. Upa laughed. "I think you're a little small for that. Come back in a few years." Erado, disliking being patronized, delivered a swift kick to Upa's chest. Upa was about to fight back, when Bora, Upa's father, walked onto the scene. "What's going on, son?" Upa turned to his father. "This child wants to climb the tower. I told him it would be too dangerous, and he kicked me!" Bora laughed. "Well, given that he can knock you, someone several times his size, down, I think he can handle it." Erado, still playing the child role, laughed blissfully. Now that he could climb unmolested, he did. It took almost a week to get to the top. He could have gone faster, but Roshi had told him of the tower's extreme hight, and so had decided to pace himself. Once at the top, he felt around mentally for another energy signature (Energy Riders are born with this ability). Sensing two others in the room above him, he went there. In this room, he saw a fat man with a samurai sword, and a cat. Thankfully, he had been warned about Korin's status. He walked right up to the cat, who was playing with a ball of yarn and, using his own voice, said "I have come for the Sacred Water, Master Korin." Korin, as he was fond of doing, chuckled. "You're the first person I've met who wasn't surprised that I'm a cat." Erado smiled. "My first teacher was Master Roshi." Korin nodded. "I see. Then are you aware of the water's true potency?" "I am. It's tap water." Korin chuckled again. "So then, you're really just here to catch me." Erado nodded. "All right then. Have this Senzu bean, Energy Rider, and we'll begin." Erado was a little surprised that Korin knew of his origins, but knew better than to say anything. The faster they began, the faster his skills would improve. Every day, Erado would chase the cat-like guardian, as well as run down and back up the tower. After a week, Erado had almost had enough. "How do I catch you?! I know it isn't supposed to be easy, but this is ridiculous!" Korin sighed. "I guess I'll have to spoon feed it to you, just like I did the other monkey boy. Learn my breath pattern. Breathing will give away your opponent's next move. Think about that tonight, and we'll try again tomorrow." Yajirobe walked over to the young alien. "Don't worry. Once you know the secret, it's pretty easy." Erado looked up at him. "You've never been encouraging before. In fact, I don't remember you speaking to me before." Yajirobe shrugged. "All that gruntin' an' yellin' you guys do makes me tired. I want you ta leave so I can have peace an' quiet." Erado smiled and nodded. He had already figured out what Korin meant about breathing patterns, and tomorrow he would use this knowledge to his advantage. The next day, Erado studied Korin's movements and breathing. Once he had the pattern down, he cat the feline at once. Erado stood and bowed. "Thank you, Master Korin. I think I've gotten all I can from this training." Korin bowed in return and said "You're a good student, bud. One question. How old are you?" Erado smiled. "You don't already know? You knew about my race." Korin scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, your landing upset the weather patterns, and I need wind to carry news to me. I only caught half your conversation with Goku." Erado nodded. "I'm 1202." "Huh. Well, then I guess I should respect my elders." Korin pulled out a small bag and tossed it to Erado. "That holds 20 Senzu beans. Use them sparingly." Erado nodded. "Thank you Master, I will. What is the date?" "April 7th." His master replied. Erado turned to leave. "Wait, Erado. I've got something else for you." Erado turned back. "Now I know your heart isn't as pure as Goku's. Let's face it, who is? I can't give you a golden Nimbus, but I have this black one who shouldn't mind carrying you." At it's mention, the black Nimbus came into view. Erado shook his head. "No thanks, Master. I know there is a way to fly on my own, and I'm going to find it." Korin nodded. "All right then. Best of luck." Erado left without another word. Not sure what to do, Erado ran to Goku's house. Not sensing anyone inside, he expanded his senses. He sensed Chi Chi a half mile away, but Goku and his son were nowhere to be found. Erado made for Chi Chi. He made his approach as obvious as possible, and sure enough, Chi Chi noticed him. "Gohan? No, wait. Erado." He nodded. "It is pleasant to see you again, Chi Chi." She nodded in return. "I came to talk to Goku. Where is he?" Chi Chi sighed. "He took Gohan out flying. I swear, that man has no sense of responsibility." Erado shook his head. "I disagree. He is responsible for the safety of the entire planet. The fact that he is as carefree as he is, that's a miracle." Chi Chi thought about this fresh take on the situation. "I suppose you're right. But isn't all that over with." Erado almost laughed. "I doubt it. I got a history lesson while I was with Master Roshi. Piccolo Jr. is still out there. He doesn't sound likely to give up. If I were Goku's wife and Gohan's parent, I would encourage them to train as much as possible." Seeing that Chi Chi needed time to absorb all that he had said, he excused himself and resumed the search for Goku. Chapter Three Chapter Menu Category:Fan Fiction